Carnal
by ScratchingsOnTheWall
Summary: Born in the slums of Midgar, Reno has no love for ShinRa. Running alongside a gang in sector eight, he fights, fucks, and does what he wants with no one to tell him otherwise. When his gang suddenly vanishes and Reno is captured by a certain TURK, he must fight to survive the endless torture. But why does ShinRa have so much interest in a simple slum dog? [YAOI] Tseng x Reno


Plot Summary - Born in the slums of Midgar, Reno has no love for ShinRa. Running alongside a gang in sector eight, he fights, fucks, and does what he wants with no one to tell him otherwise. When his gang suddenly vanishes and Reno is captured by a certain TURK, he must fight to survive the endless torture. But why does ShinRa have so much interest in a simple slum dog? And will Reno be able to survive through the pain, and the pleasure, and find freedom once more? But then, what is freedom...?

Pairings - Tseng x Reno

Warnings - BDSM, YAOI, violence, language, angst

* * *

**Taming Reno **

_Why the long face?_

_Being called slum trash really bothers you that much? I guess it must, from the evil eye you're giving me. _

_Being from sector eight makes you the worst of the lot, but you don't need me to tell you that. If you've got time to be pissed off about it, then you've got the time to get used to it._

_Making it this far on guts and luck alone doesn't mean the TURKS will cut you any slack. That's why you've got to prick up your ears and keep your eyes open, no matter what happens. _

_Your mouth, though. You keep that shut tight. That's what it takes to rise in this world. You got that?_

_.:._

Midgar. Sin city. A mechanised metropolis at the height of its construction, yet containing more evil than any conniving superstructure. Midgar's rotting will and heart collected hither and yon in stagnated pools and ruled without question over a darkness beholden to no one. Stood at the pinnacle of this city is the conglomerate of ShinRa Incorporated, a company with complete and absolute control over the middle continent through its military power. The strongest of their forces - the elite SOLDIERS, empower and persevere ShinRa's rule, under the mask that they were created for the benefit of the civilian populace. Within the boundaries of Midgar and implacable rule of ShinRa, morals and taboos no longer exist. In a city now piquing at its final construction, those below the plate have long been forgotten by the upper societies. These slum civilians scavenge for survival in the darkness below, their minds filled with salacious, suspicious and patronizing glitz of the realm far above which they can only dream to grasp the tiniest shred of. While the plate of Midgar gives forth a dazzling outward appearance, the eight sectors far below hide another, more repulsive face.

There are no hard, high walls isolating these sectors from adjoining areas, no guards preventing intrusion or trespass. Nevertheless, the unspoken boundaries separating the life of luxury from that of absolute poverty marked an abrupt change in scenario from all but the blind and the ignorant.

Little sign of human habitation could be found in the rubble and trash-strewn streets. Needless to say, the area of rich and comfort was a world away, setting the already crumbling concrete walls of the slums with a dirty brown afterglow. To the citizens of the slums, the plate was a long, long way away. An unimaginably different world. Here, these people were not even permitted to glance upon the infamous SOLDIERS despite the original assumption that Shin Ra had created such a force to protect and even help them.

It was nothing but lies. Every last word.

Any determination to reach the paradise above had long since exhausted itself. These slums were the remnants of a long established era, there to be neglected and forgotten. The civilians who lived in these slums lived with the painful realities of the present and the ghostly dreams of the forgotten past. The people of Midgar's slums had forfeited themselves to the inevitable demise they now faced.

That was, all but one.

That day the heavy leaden clouds had moved through the darkened skies with unexpected quickness. For a world beneath the mystical plates far above, the slums had been graced with a slow moving ventilation system, courtesy of ShinRa. The air which had once been fuelled by the constant streaming of dirt from the eight mako reactors each gracing a sector with a potentially suffocating smog now pertained a dull grey tinge to the sky, alit by a few sparse artificial lights hanging loosely far above, often releasing a hail of abrupt sparks onto the citizens below. Each night after eight, the power to these lights would suddenly cease, plunging the slums into a darkness.

Then came the night.

Darkness conquered the city far earlier than scheduled, throwing the underground city into mayhem. Most retreated to the shacks and crowded buildings they called home, few strayed into the shadows for fear of the little they possessed. For the slums, despite their initial emptiness to the naked eye, bore more than just stray dogs. Savage gangs now populated the slums in their dozens, the balance of power within each sector changing with the seasons. The constant struggle for supremacy became more violent by the month, scrambling over the scraps ShinRa left often resulted in vicious battles between groups. The bodies of fallen members left in the shadows of alleyways among the trash, the emotion of sentiment had long become extinct.

All that was left was anger and a fuelled hate for everything within the confines of Midgar.

Recently, a conflict between the Hell Hounds residing in sector five and the Anarchist gang of sector eight had arisen, fuelled by hunger and the need to increase their territories. Each night the two would come into conflict, often battling until the lights slowly dimmed into life to reveal a massacre of blood and steel. This violence could in a large part be blamed for the deterioration of public order within the slums, the gangs showing neither restraint nor mercy to one another. Every scrap counted, and if rival All that was left was a fuelled hatred for everything within the confines of Midgar.

Panting, the redhead pressed his face against a crumbling wall in the darkened alleys of sector seven, heaving loudly. Grinding down through the bile building within his mouth, the redhead grimaced at the building wave of nausea rippling through his body. Yet the threat only approached closer, leaving him little more but a trembling wreck. Even if he had been uninjured, the look directed at him through the eyes of those SOLDIERS would have triggered Reno's instinct to flee- the animalistic side of his subconscious easily conquering his pride in a desperate effort to survive.

Around him, growing pools of blood mixed with accumulated rainwater beneath the mutilated corpses, now bare of their past appearances, their skin already beginning to pale.

Where had the lights gone?!

Reno found it difficult to swallow down the next wave of nausea pulsating up into his throat, his good shoulder now slumped against the brick wall of the alley in support. The flesh wound he had received mere moments ago no longer bled, but the pain pounding through his head was driving him over the edge of sanity. His hand still clutched feebly around the handle of his weapon, the short knife's tip resting on the concrete near his side - now more a supportive tool than a somewhat decent weapon. The knife, which had saved his life many times, now served little more than a reminder of his position on the battlefield. The redhead knew he could fight if he had to, but he also knew how inevitable his defeat would be. The fact that the SOLDIERS had decided against killing him previously was an enigma, but it still provided little comfort in the face of a new confrontation.

Why were SOLDIERS in the slums? ShinRa had left them to rot! Did the company truly believe that culling off most of the gangs would solve the violence in the sectors? Gathering bile in his mouth, he spat to the side, grimacing. The surprise attack had come out of nowhere during a trip through sector eight. Having been in the latest fight against the Anarchists, the Hell Hound member had fought for his life, earning himself a wound in the process of taking out four members of the rival gang. And now, he had found himself in the direct sight of a platoon of SOLDIER members, guns holstered and ready to fire. He'd taken off, running like crazy in an attempt to shake off the SOLDIERS, who pursued hotly after him. Now hidden within an alleyway clutching his weapon with desperation, Reno's heart pounded like a drum within his chest.

"Goddamnit...!"

Cussing was the only thing he could do in his current state of mind. Reno wiped away the sweat coursing down his forehead. He tried to light a cigarette, finding his hands shaking far too irrevocably. Hissing, he threw the cigarette to the ground, shoving the lighter back into one pocket before leaning back once more and listening.

A single dot of red flame unexpectedly popped up in the darkness at the far corner of his eye. Turning abruptly to slash at what he believed was a person, he found only shadows greeting him. Scowling, the teenager registered the voices approaching closer to where he lay hidden. The atmosphere surrounding them was thick with loathing and contempt for the slums they trudged through, torches attached to their guns sending small, short beams of light through the darkness. They were searching for them. For him.

"...Shit...shit...shit..."

Reno was outnumbered ten to one. If he was discovered, he had about a one in a hundred odds of emerging alive and without considerable battle damage. Despair welling in him, he sank further into the wall, only now managing to catch his breath.

What had become of the others? Since their stunt in the mako reactor only a few days past, the gang had been living in near enough luxury for what the slums had to offer. Reno himself had spent most of his earnings on the local brothels in sector four, despite the resident gangs making it perfectly clear that his being there was not welcome. The Anarchists must have caught wind of their recent salvage, fuelling their hate only further to provoke them into a full out attack on Hell Hound home turf. Reno curled up his fists and ground his teeth together at the sound of the men laughing. Why had he listened to Fang's advice?! If they hadn't been so desperate to survive, so set on vengeance on ShinRa...

If they had only left the reactor alone…

Reno moved onward, deciding that the longer he waited, the further the inevitability that he would be caught grew more apparent. With near silent, hesitant steps, he stepped over the various piles of decomposing trash in the alleyway, near slipping in the various messes spilled over the concrete. A hesitant hand trailing over the walls with each step, the red head was dimly aware of the flickering red light lurking behind his every movement. Yet each time he glanced over his shoulder to search the shadows, he was greeted with silence until a SOLDIER would laugh or mutter something. The distance between the platoon and gang member was slowly increasing, with each shaking step causing Reno's heart to lurch. No longer did the profanities escape his lips, remaining within his head in an almost religious repeat. The slums, more restless than ever, were poised on the balls of its feet, ready to flee at the sound of gunfire. Trembling, off balance, staring down at his own uncertain feet, Reno barely registered the sound of the metal can clattering in his wake until an abrupt shout near bellowed in his ear.

Running forward once more, he cared not for the noise he made now, frantically scrambling over trash to escape into the larger concrete streets. His cover blown by his own clumsy footwork, Reno's lips opened to gasp down air, a curse erupting from his lips with each pant he took. A gun was fired, the bullet coursing past him. He swore he could feel the bullet rippling through his hair, near catching his cheekbone before disappearing into the darkness before him. This only made him run faster, despite the wound burning with each ragged step he took. When the inevitable trip came, he landed hard, near knocking himself unconscious when his skull collided with the thick concrete. Yelling out his agony only drew the SOLDIERS closer, till they stood mere feet from him, the lights focusing on his trembling form.

A pool of blood had formed beneath his face, Reno raising his head through clenched teeth. The cut on his forehead openly bled over his lips, a defeated grimace gracing his features. Before he could take the chance to run once again, however, the sound of a gun cocking halted his thoughts abruptly.

"Freeze!"

Reno simply scowled at this demand. He made no movement, awaiting the next order with clear impatience.

"Stand up and place your hands behind your head!"

Raising himself slowly so as not to incur the SOLDIERS' wrath, the Hell Hound member got to his feet, finding his body no longer trembling. Now that the enemy was on his doorstep, he felt… somewhat relieved. Analysing the sound of their voices closer now, these SOLDIERS were barely past his own age, simply equipped with weapons and armour. The realisation permitted a small, sly smirk to build upon his lips. Raising his hands, he placed the palms against the back of his head, feeling the red locks against his dirtied, rough skin. The small knife was now slipped beneath one bloodied sleeve, glinting partially in the artificial lights of the guns before vanishing from out of sight.

His suddenly docile appearance gave the SOLDIERS the impression that the gang member had given up the run. Lowering their weapons slightly, the one who had addressed him approached him first with heavy, painfully loud steps. The tint of his helmet shield covered the eyes and nose, mostly for defensive purposes, but also to dehumanise them to the civilians of Midgar. The barrel of his gun pressed against Reno's back, ready to fire should the red headed teenager try to flee or fight back.

"You one of those gang members that started the fire in the reactor last week?" the direct question startled Reno for a moment. On the one hand, it confirmed his suspicions - these SOLDIERS were very much in the slums due to the gang interference with ShinRa's beloved mako reactor. As for the other, it startled him that these SOLDIERS knew exactly where to look to find the culprits. There must be a spy, a leak in the system. It could not have been from the CCTV, for they had disabled the cameras in the reactor moments before the explosion took place. There had to be a mole, a member of the gang who was being paid to keep track of their activities. But who?

A sharp, low hiss of irritation escaped him. Betrayal was not accepted in the slums, in fact, with such loyalty built within gangs due to the sheer desperation and need for survival, traitors were more than often tortured and put down like rabid dogs. Whoever had done this, when he got back to the hang out where he had first had the intention of heading having stayed over at one of the sector four brothels till late morning, he would make sure to interrogate each and every single member. Whoever it had been to rat them out to ShinRa, when he found them… he would flay them alive.

Now, however, his attentions were held fully by the gun pressing against his spine, slowly lowering closer to his tail bone as the SOLDIER searched him over, pressing his gloved hands roughly against his sides to search for any concealed weapons on his being. Once he had confirmed the teenager was unarmed, he took a step back, though that weapon stayed directly against his back.

"I asked you a question, dog!"

Reno's uncharacteristic silence snapped.

"…What's it to you?"

This earned him a hard smack against his face with the pommel of the rifle, sending him to the side, though he caught his footing before falling once more.

"You talking back to me?! Huh!?" The gun pressed against the side of his head, the newest bruise upon the red head turning his skin red raw beneath those blinding lights.

Now… now he was pissed. Spitting out blood and saliva to the side, Reno replied in a low mutter.

"Nice gun for a ShinRa lackey."

Before they had the chance to react to this statement, the slumdog had twisted round, manoeuvring out of the SOLDIER'S gun and throwing a kick to the back of the ShinRa member's legs, throwing the man to the ground. Once upon the concrete, Reno's boot found its way into the SOLDIER'S head once more, knocking him unconscious through a spray of crimson. Grinning widely at this achievement, Reno ran his fist over his bruised cheek, tilting his head as if to goad the others to follow.

Which they did. The second attacker was met with deft footwork and what should have been his gun slamming into the teenager's face, had Reno not ducked down with precise, perfected movements and hurtled his fist clean into the SOLDIER'S abdomen. A yell of outrage and pain greeted his ears, Reno jinking to the side to take on a third SOLDIER, ramming into an armoured ribcage with his head before slashing upward with that small knife, cutting clean through his lower jaw to release a spray of crimson. The other SOLDIERS, still completely startled and watching with mouths agape at the sight, regained their senses. But not before Reno had scampered off into the darkness once more, laughing loudly as he fled.

His vision becoming hazy through the dishevelled crimson hair and stain of crimson liquid running over his eyesight, Reno continued to run, blocking out the sounds of angered yelling and gunshots firing in his wake. He could practically feel them on his tail, feel their anger in his heart. Hot. Throbbing. Deafening. Burning. With the natural endorphins fading fast, each step became agonizing once more, till he could no longer go faster than a quick stumble. The knife in his hand, now tinged scarlet with the blood of SOLDIER, granted him little protective service should the Anarchists find him in such a state. He was gaining closer to sector one, the pouring smog of the mako reactor greeted his shaking gaze. When he finally slowed, the flicker of red appeared in the corner of his eyes once more. A low exhale escaping him, he turned slowly, expecting the stranger to disappear once more. Only, no such privilege was offered.

For a long second, Reno goggled him with a blanched face, as if all blood had drained out from his head. The finely pressed, crisp clean suit, almost as dark as the fabled night skies themselves, those routinely polished shoes, the smooth, velvet appearing hair tied back in a single bound. The sheer stark contrast of the foreign man's beauty amongst the desolation of the slums near suffocated Reno. Those dark, jet like eyes betraying no emotion. His hands, folded behind his back with little sign of movement. A mask of neutrality painted across his sharp, refined features, eyes narrowing in faint contrition whilst roving over the bloodied gang member before him.

A small eternity passed in silence; the Wutaian watching Reno with little sign of interest. His eyes did not betray any piqued curiosity nor irritation at the sight of the slum dog, the TURK perfectly poised, his spent cigarette tossed aside a few feet from where he stood. In those furious emerald eyes he saw the murderous rage Reno possessed. Such a familiar expression on an unfamiliar individual.

Reno was the first to snap, irritated by being interrupted during his great escapade. He threw his weapon wielding hand to the side, gesturing for the man to come forward and fight him.

"A TURK!" sneering, Reno span the knife in his hands with obvious arrogance, "ShinRa is pulling out the big guns just for me?"

He was greeted only with the response of silence, the TURK lighting another cigarette. Even from the distance, Reno could practically taste the quality of the cigarette, his mouth almost salivating at the thought of such an exotic item within the slums he had inhabited his entire life. He waited impatiently for the foreign man to respond, wondering if the Wutaian had somehow gotten lost from the plate far above and ended up in the confines of the eighth sector, unable to find his way out and without an interpreter to assist him. But those confident, power wielding eyes simply dismissed this thought as nothing more than a whim.

The silence only infuriated Reno further. He took a step forward, brandishing his weapon.

"You better watch your back, yo!" the slum slang heavy in each spoken word, "you don't want to know what I just did to your SOLDIER buddies!"

A small puff of smoke soon blended into the thick smog of the slum air, the cigarette glowing a dim amber. Reno continued to scowl, clenching his fists. Did the suited man believe he was too good to speak to him? They were both humans, separated only be the invisible, yet painfully clear barriers of slum and ShinRa. He had half the thought to turn and keep on walking, if only he could turn his gaze away from the murderous beauty gracing him.

When the small smile graced the TURK'S lips, Reno's rage came pouring out alike that of a raging wildfire.

Rushing forward with clumsy steps, he slashed the air, finding his blade did not meet flesh as he had expected it to. That knife soon vanished from his hands, one arm being twisted behind him with such force that Reno cried out unexpectedly at the sheer horrific agony, hearing one of the bones in his arm dislodge from a socket. A sharp blow to the back of his head sent him hurtling to the ground, landing on his face once more. The pain boiled in his neck harder than he had ever been hit, so much so that when he tried to clamber up, the agony of moving forced him to slump back down in a pool of blood and profanities. When the needle pierced his neck, leaving Reno to thrash maniacally as the serum poured into his systems, he soon found his sight darkening, the SOLDIERS approaching from the front, until a heavy boot to the face sent him plummeting into darkness.

* * *

_AN;; This is gift fic for another good friend of mine. This is not a oneshot story, so more chapters are expected in due course. Reviews and rates are most appreciated! show this author your appreciation by dropping a small review or favorite/follow! - Nightfall _


End file.
